This invention relates to a waistband pouch designed to be carried on the waistband of clothing for purposes of holding small articles.
There are many occasions when a person wishes to carry small articles in a container other than the pockets of the clothing, or alternatively, wishes to carry small articles when wearing clothing that have no pockets. In one such instance a golfer may wish to carry an extra golf ball, tees, a ball marker and a ball mark repairing tool but does not wish to carry these items in a pocket of the golfers clothing because to do so results in soiling the area around the pocket because of the repeated insertion of the golfers hand into the pocket. In the case of a female golfer the clothing may not have any pockets whatsoever and the need for a pouch to carry the various golfing articles is even more important. In another instance, a jogger or runner may wish to carry the keys to a house or car while exercising and the clothing of a jogger or runner may not be equipped with a pocket. In still another instance, a tennis player when serving must have access to two tennis balls and normally puts the second one in a pocket while serving the first one. This also results in the soiling of the area around the pocket because of the repeated use of the hand to insert or retrieve the dirty ball from the pocket. In the case of female tennis clothing there frequently are no pockets for such use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,382 there is described a pouch for use by golfer to hold extra golf balls, tees, and other articles. There are many features of this prior art device which are undesirable and it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement on such a pouch for a golfer. It is another object of this invention to provide waistband pouch of general utility, not being limited to use by a golfer. Still other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.